


we're far from the shallow now

by queenstephaniaa



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hypothermia, Jeresa, bed sharing, cuddling for warmth, season 2 au-ish, so much soft jeresa, soft Jeresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstephaniaa/pseuds/queenstephaniaa
Summary: “I'm so tired.” She mumbles as James rubs up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.“I know, I know, but I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?” His voice is soft and filled with worry as he cups her cheek with his hand, tilting her head so her eyes meet his.She nuzzles into the warmth of his palm and nods slowly. She watches James in a haze as he dashes into another room in the cabin. The heat from the fire feels good against her back, but her body is still so cold.---James and Teresa adventure to snowy Colorado on a mission for Camila. Season 2 au





	we're far from the shallow now

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by 'Shallow' from A Star is Born. If you feel like crying about jeresa, I would suggest listening that soundtrack, specifically the songs 'Shallow', 'Is that Alright?', and 'Always Remember Us This Way.'

“I hate the fucking snow. My neck is freezing, there's snow blowing down my shirt....”

Teresa tries to hide her amused smile as she listens to James grumble about the snow for the third time as they trek through the Colorado wilderness. He was in a mood, which was understandable given their luck the past few days.

Camila sent them to retrieve something she had hidden in a remote cabin in Colorado, a cabin Epifanio wasn't aware she owned. But nothing about the trip had gone right so far. A snowstorm had already put them behind in meeting Camila’s deadline. When they finally got close to the cabin, the road became impassable with the car, forcing them to walk the last two miles in the snow with only a few hours to sunset.

“...there’s a reason I live in Texas, you know?”

She gives him an amused look, raising her eyebrows as if to ask if he was done complaining. The small log cabin is visible in the distance, a reminder they only need to walk a little farther.

“Don’t tell me you like this stuff?” James questions her, a look of betrayal on his face.

“It's pretty.” She states as she watches the snow shimmer in the light of the setting sun like glitter.

Teresa can hear him scoff at her answer, but a strange sound coming from beneath her boots distracts her. She stops walking, listening for the sound again.

“Teresa? What's wrong?” James voice serious once again as he turns around, realizing she is no longer beside him.

She is just about to answer him, to tell him it was nothing when the ground beneath her gives way.

Teresa feels herself falling, plunging into darkness.

And then she just feels cold. A cold that hurts her entire body.

When she surfaces, she is gasping for air and her heart is pounding loudly in her ears. Teresa is kicking her feet as hard as she can, trying to keep her head above the freezing water but her winter clothes and boots are weighing her down.

She can hear James frantically yelling her name as she's grasping to find solid ground, but she feels herself moving slower and slower as the cold seeps into her bones. Teresa let's herself rest once her arms find firm ice that doesn't break under her.

“Teresa, grab my hand!” James is reaching for her when she looks up. She can't seem to catch her breath and her movements are sluggish as she begins moving her hand towards his.

Teresa feels him pull her out of the water after she finds his hand. She tries to make an effort to make it easier for him but she's so tired.

They land in the snow together, both breathing heavily and still holding onto each other tightly.

“I got you. I got you.” James comforts her before helping her sit upright.

“Thank you.” Teresa finds her voice through chattering teeth. She stares down at her glove-clad hands, realizing everything she is wearing is now soaking wet.

James grabs his backpack that was abandoned in the snow when he rescued her, pulling out a pair of gloves. Kneeling next to her, he helps her peel off the wet gloves and put on the dry pair. She watches as he yanks the black beanie off his head before placing it on hers.

“The cabin is close but we need to move quickly. Can you walk?” James helps her to her feet.

Teresa feels unsteady with her stiff limbs, but nods in response anyway. He wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her arm over his shoulder to help her along. It reminds her of the time at the Texas-Mexico border after she was stung by a scorpion and James practically carried her across the desert. She would prefer the heat of the desert now, but she doesn't share that with him.

As Teresa feels herself getting more exhausted and cold, she tries to focus on James, listening to his little encouragements and matching his movements as they trek through the snow. He notices her struggling and stops walking.

“Hang on to me.” James voice is soft as he tucks one arm under the backs of knees and the other on her waist before scooping her up to carry her. She holds on to him, burying her face in the warmth of his shoulder as he carries her the remaining distance to the cabin.

The inside of the cabin is not much warmer than outside, but at least they are out of the elements. James sets her down and immediately begins working on building a fire in the fireplace, but not before wrapping her in a blanket.

Teresa tries to keep her attention on James, but exhaustion and the cold has set deep in her bones. She is so grateful for this soldier in her life and she knows had she been with almost anyone else, they wouldn't have gone through these lengths to save her time and time again.

Soon the fire is roaring and James is back by her side.

“I'm so tired.” She mumbles as James rubs up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

“I know, I know, but I need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?” His voice is soft and filled with worry as he cups her cheek with his hand, tilting her head so her eyes meet his.

She nuzzles into the warmth of his palm and nods slowly. She watches James in a haze as he dashes into another room in the cabin. The heat from the fire feels good against her back, but her body is still so cold. In her delirium, she decides James wouldn't mind if she took a little nap as she lets her eyes slip shut.

She wakes to James dropping a pile of blankets on the floor near her.

“Come on, Teresa. You promised me you would stay awake.” She feels him drying her hair gently with a towel. It feels nice.

“I'm so cold.” She gets out through her chattering teeth.

“I know. We need to these wet clothes off or you will never warm up. Can you take them off?”

He gives her the option to do it herself but she is shaking so much she can't even reach the zipper on her jacket.

“James, help please,” she whimpers weakly.

“Okay. I got you.” He takes the now soaked blanket off her shoulders and throws it across the room before taking off her gloves and jacket, followed by her shirt. The process is a slow one with how stiff her limbs are.

James wraps her in a heavy, wool blanket, brushing his hands along her arms and shoulders, letting her rest against him. She leans into his warmth and begins closing her eyes again.

“Almost done, I promise. Please just keep your eyes open a little longer.” His voice is pleading and laced with concern. He is frantically untying her boots and pulls them off along with her socks.

James reaches for the button of her jeans and his hand brushes against her stomach. Her skins feels like ice. “Teresa, I need you to help me out here. Just lift your hips a little bit.”

She mumbles something incoherent in response but does as he says so he can peel the wet fabric off her legs. He covers her with more blankets before quickly getting off the floor to add more wood to the fire.

James lays a heavy comforter on the floor in front of the fireplace for Teresa to lay on. When he turns around, he finds her curled into herself, eyes closed.

“Teresa? Teresa!” Panic is evident in his voice. The only response he receives is a pained whimper.

“Fuck.” Kneeling down next to her, James picks up her as gently as he can and sets her down in front of the fire.

In her semi-consciousness, she can hear him cursing and the rustling of clothing but her eyelids are so heavy. There is rush of cold air as he lifts the blankets to settle next to her on the makeshift bed and she can already feel the warmth spreading through her. He pulls her into him so they are chest to chest. His skin feels like fire against hers and she wants to burn as she burrows further into his embrace.

“James…” Teresa tucks her freezing hands between them, palms flat against his bare chest and she feels him flinch slightly at the coldness.

“I'm here. I'm here.” His hand is soothingly rubbing up and down her back and he tugs her tighter against his warm body.

She murmurs something inaudible against his skin before slipping into unconsciousness.

\-------------------------------------

Teresa wakes to fingers combing through her curls and she moans slightly at the feeling. The hand stills in her hair.

“Teresa?” James asks in a wrecked voice.

She tilts her head up to meet his eyes and finds a soft look on his face.

“You all right?” He questions as he drops his hand to her shoulder.

“I'm okay, thanks to you.” Teresa gives him a small smile as tries to express her gratitude for him saving her life once again.

That earns her a little smile in return. Neither of them make any move to untangle themselves from each other even though there is no reason to be embracing like this any longer.

“How long was I out?”

“A couple hours. Do you need water? I'll grab you some.” He removes his arms from around her and gets out from under the pile of blankets. She immediately misses his warmth.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she takes in her surroundings. Her once wet clothes are hanging over various pieces of furniture near the fire to dry, James’ doing of course. Teresa watches James across the room, clad only in a pair of black boxers. His olive skin glows in the soft light of the fire, giving her a perfect view of his toned shoulders and arms.

When James turns back around, he catches her staring, but instead of looking away, she gives him a smile instead. He makes his way back over to her and hands her a water bottle before tucking himself back under the blankets next to her, leaving space between them much to Teresa's disappointment.

She thanks him for the water before chugging almost the entire thing. A yawn escapes her and she burrows further under the blankets.

“How are you feeling?” James asks as he watches her.

“Warm. Tired.” Teresa mumbles sleepily.

“You should go back to sleep for a bit.” She thinks she sees a look of fondness when she blinks her eyes back open to look at him.

“Okay.” Teresa agrees while snuggling closer to him. She feels him stiffen slightly before relaxing into the embrace. Teresa smiles as she feels his arm comes around her, pulling her closer to him.

\-------------------------------------

The second time she wakes up, she is warm and her body is fully pressed against a sleeping James, who is snoring softly. She shifts slightly in his arms so she see his face.

Teresa smiles when she notices how peaceful he looks. She knows she should let him sleep, but she can't stop herself from touching him.

She lets her hand softly trail up his left arm, across his shoulder, before resting gently on his cheek, his facial hair tickling her palm. Fingertips brush tenderly along his jaw and back down his shoulder and arm. She hears a soft groan from James and her hand freezes on his toned bicep.

“Teresa, what are you doing?” James’ voice is thick with sleep, sending shivers down her spine and she feels his arm tighten around her waist.

“Exploring...would you like me to stop?” She explains shyly, afraid to meet his eyes. When she chances a look at him from under her lashes, his eyes are soft, and _oh fuck_ , it makes her want to continue her exploration.

“No, you can keep going.” He answers after a moment and her heart hammers in her chest.

James’ eyes close in contentment and a sigh escapes him at her touch as she slides her hand up his neck and buries it into his thick hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. His hold on her tightens and he begins an exploration of his own as his hand gently rubs circles on her lower back.

Teresa slides her hand down to his chest, appreciating the muscles she feels. She lets her hand rest over his heart for a moment, feeling it beat steadily beneath her palm.

Moving her attention back to his shoulder and arm, her fingertips trace along the various tattoos that paint his left arm, wondering the meaning behind each one.

Her thumb brushes along a thick scar on his shoulder. She remembers the day it happened, they were ambushed by Birdman's men in an attempt to rob them and they had partially succeeded. She watched as the doctor pulled pieces of the bullet out of his shoulder in that dingy warehouse while James argued with Camila as if he wasn't in pain at all. It seemed like a lifetime ago, how different they both were then.

Both of their bodies are littered with scars, a reminder that they have survived everything this life has thrown at them. Teresa can't stop herself from leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to the scar on his shoulder. She withdraws when she hears his sharp intake of breath at the feeling of her lips on his skin and the whisper of her name in a wrecked voice.

James moves his hand to her face, stroking his thumb along the blush on her cheek before tilting her head slightly so their eyes meet. His eyes are hooded with desire and she knows hers reflect the same feeling.

They stare at each other for a moment and she sees James’ eyes drop to her mouth as he flicks his tongue over his lips. Teresa thinks of it as an invitation and without hesitation, she takes it.

Unlike so many things in their lives, their first kiss is soft and slow, just a tentative meeting of lips. How long had these feelings been building? Whatever was between them had always felt inevitable, that someday they would end up here, together, no matter what. Maybe if they were smarter they would have fought it more. Feelings in this business were dangerous, but right now Teresa can't bring herself to care.

They break apart, resting their foreheads against each other and Teresa opens her eyes to peak at James. His eyes are still closed, lips parted, almost as if he waiting for her to make the next move.

Her hands drift to his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him again, deeper this time. His arm tightens around her, pulling her flush against him and she whines against his mouth.

Teresa slides a leg over his hips before shifting her body to settle on top of James. She grinds against him, continuing to kiss him maddeningly slow. They both moan at the friction, too much and yet not enough at all.

She pulls away from him to sit up in his lap, James hands moving to stroke her thighs. She lets the blanket fall off her shoulders, exposing her lacy black bra as she straddles him. His face is illuminated by the glow of the fire and she can see his messy hair, kiss swollen lips, and the heat of his gaze on her. He looks positively wrecked and she smiles down at him, knowing this was her doing.

Teresa reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, slowly letting it fall away from her body before tossing it behind her. James has to take a moment to take her in, his eyes dark, but still endlessly soft for her.

“Come here,” he whispers, his voice low as he reaches for her while she hovers over him. He slides his hand into her hair, pushing the curls out of her face before tugging her back down to him and into a bruising kiss.

\-------------------------------------

Fingers stroke up and down her spine as she rests her head on his bare chest, both of them sated and relaxed in the fire light.

“Teresa,” James voice is just above a whisper.

She answers with a contented hum against his skin. The way he says her name makes her heart flutter in her chest, just the right amount of softness mixed with respect and something else they're both scared afraid to label.

“If something would have happened to you today, I...I don't want to lose you.” He admits carefully, as if he's unsure of her reaction to his words.

Teresa lifts her head to look at him and sees the vulnerability on his face. She knows what James means, what he is really trying to say without actually saying the words. She can feel it in his touch, when he kisses her, in the way he looks at her. But as gone as he is for her, she is just as gone for him.

She shifts so they are eye level now, her hand coming up to caress his cheek.

“I'm not going anywhere, James.” Teresa reassures him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

She pulls away just enough to whisper against his lips, “Just so you know, I don't want to lose you either.”

James closes the distance between them to kiss her desperately, almost as if he can't handle the implication of her words. They break apart, resting their foreheads together. She presses one more chaste kiss to his lips before nestling back into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Teresa smiles when she feels him press a kiss into her curls. She knows that the future should scare her, but this just feels like a continuation of their story that's been writing itself since the day they met.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :) Come hang out with me on tumblr [@queenstephaniaa](queenstephaniaa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
